


I Couldn't Help Myself

by Smutty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty/pseuds/Smutty
Summary: Lotor and Allura are newly step-siblings and their parents are out of town for the week. Lotor walks in to see Allura crashing on the futon and tells himself he'll leave her be, but he just can't help but check her out and maybe do a little more than that along the way.I tagged this as Dub Con because Allura does want it, but Lotor doesn't ask first. This is just fiction, real consent is important!





	I Couldn't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something you would like to see please leave a comment, I can't promise anything as I am pretty busy but I will try to write the ones that catch my eye. I mostly do dub-con and/or reader inserts, but I'm up for whatever

Lotor was slinking downstairs to grab a midnight snack when he noticed Allura, his new step-sister, passed out on the futon. Her jeans and bra were in a pile on the floor so she was laying there in only her tank-top and underwear. It was the middle of summer and their parents were on a weekend trip so Lotor supposed she must have been to a party and just crashed when she came back.

He moved onto the kitchen, set on putting it out of his mind, but he kept traveling back to the sight of her completely open and relaxed on the futon just one room over. He would be lying to himself to say that she hadn't caught his attention before- she was a pretty girl with soft hair and a fairly large bust size, he couldn't help it that he noticed- but now it was more enticing than ever.

Slowly he crept back into the living room where Allura hadn't moved an inch. “Ally?” He asked really softly. “Ally?” 

She didn't stir at all and Lotor couldn't help but creep forward curiously. He touched her arm and shook slightly and she gave a small sigh, but otherwise nothing. Her skin looked delicious in the dim light leaking from the kitchen and Lotor pressed his lips gently to her forehead, still no movement. 

He set his soda down on the coffee table then turned back to her. He very gently grabbed the edge of her tank-top and pulled it up to expose her lean but soft looking stomach and he leaned in and pressed his nose to her warm skin there. He then lifted the tank-top slightly more until the hem sat above her breast and he could fully see her perky nipples set in the warm skin. He placed his lips to one of her nipples, kissing it lightly then moving to pull away.

He planned to stop there, he knew he had already crossed a couple of lines, but as he pulled away from her breast she gave a light, airy moan that went straight to his cock. He smiled at that sound and pressed his thumb into her nipple slightly, eliciting another soft moan. He continued to gently play with her breast for a moment, getting small sighs and moans as a reward.

It was too much for him to handle, he lifted his hands away from her breasts. He could feel his cock pressing painfully against his pajama pants, but he knew if he went to his room and took care of it he wouldn't be satisfied, not even with porn, there was something about the way Allura moaned that just got him. He turned his eyes to the cute, lacy underwear she was wearing. He rubbed his thumb over the silky fabric and could feel her pussy through panties and he pressed gently against her hole. She barely even shifted.

He had made it this far without her waking up and he assumed she was probably a good mix of a heavy sleeper and really tired with alcohol from partying thrown in there.

He eased her underwear down her legs and off, dropping it into the pile on the floor and eased her legs apart. He admired his view for a second now that he could truly breathe it all in without her shyly turning away or covering up. 

He ran his thumb up her sex again, finding her clit and placing it there, rubbing small circles around the bundle of nerves. Allura squirmed slightly in her sleep and let out another moan, this one a little deeper and fuller than the ones before. With his free hand, he eased his dick out of his pajama pants and lined it up with her hole. He pressed his tip against her lightly, inserting himself just the slightest bit to test how tight she was.

She was fairly tight but with the amount of slick she was producing and what precum he could squeeze out he was sliding in pretty easily. Allura moaned again as he pressed further in, her back arching just slightly before her body relaxed again. He could feel her walls contract around him deliciously and he was almost tempted to just slam in all the way, but he kept himself slow.

He was most of the way seated in her when he heard her moan turn into a groan of someone waking up. He paused, unsure how he should act. “Mmm, L-lotor? What are you doing?”

“I- I'm sorry.” He replied. “I couldn't help myself.” He began to pull out.

“Wait!” She urged and he froze, his dick halfway buried in her and his thumb still pressed to her clit. “Why were you…?”

“You're just so pretty, I can't keep my eyes off of you. I thought you were dead asleep and trashed enough that you wouldn't remember and I just- I had to do something, you drive me crazy.”

“Well, first of all, I was DD so I'm not trashed and second of all you should have said something, I find you attractive too but you can't just go groping me whenever you feel like it.”

“I'm sorry, I won't touch you anymore.” He promised and began pulling out.

“That isn't what I said, also you got me all worked up now, you can't just stop now, it's bad form.” She urged wrapping her arms around his back so he couldn't pull away much more and grinding her hips upwards.

He smiled at her mischievously. “You sure?”

“Come on.” She urged. “Please.”

He smirked and slammed in all the way. Allura's head tipped back in an open-mouthed gasp. He ground down on her and she rewarded him with a moan. Following that he set a pretty even pace, rocking himself in and out watching as Allura gasped and moaned as he hit certain points and watching her breast bounce with each thrust, the nipples hard and pert from his earlier ministrations.

He could feel her walls contracting around him from time to time and let out pleasureful pants as he went. The heat in his core was beginning to leak downward and he could feel his member throbbing against Allura's silky walls.

“I- I'm getting close!” He warned as his hips stuttered in their pace slightly before moving even faster.

“M-me to-oo,” Allura replied, her head tipped back and her wavering voice coming out between pants. “J-just pu-ull out before y-you do!”

He felt her walls tighten around him in a vice as she screamed out an orgasm. It was the last bit he needed to push himself over the edge and he quickly yanked back, cumming over her stomach and breasts rather than her cunt.

He sat back breathing heavily with a smile on his face as Allura remained laying back until her breaths had evened out a bit. He sat up and smiled at him. “Wanna take a shower and then see about round two?”

“Oh hell yeah.” He breathed out.


End file.
